yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Kanaendesu
is a Boss Yo-kai and the main antagonist of ''Yo-kai Watch Busters 2. Appearances * Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Main Antagonist. Biography Kanaendesu is a golden Vase Yo-kai. Its vase-like body has many eyes, two on top of its head, three on its face, two more on its shoulders, and a single large one in the middle of its chest. Most of its eyes have black and red scleras, blue irises. The eye on its chest has two additional layers, one black, one yellow, and the one on its forehead instead have what appears to be a red iris and a blue vertical pupil. Above the regular eyes on its face are two blue, eyebrow-like wisps, resembling those of Komasan. Its third face eye is itself surrounded directly by a purple wisp, with 5 more wisps like that surrounding its main body. Its body is also covered in various orange, decorative lines. Adding to that, it has four dark brown stripes, resembling those of a tiger, on its chest. The middle of its body opens up in the form of a huge mouth with many flat incisor teeth and a large, dark grey tongue that turns red and dripping towards the tip. The top and bottom of its body end in wisp-like tips, with its "head" vaguely looking as though it was hooded. It also wears what appears to be a cape. It has two arms, with which it wields a large, golden scythe with a flame-like motif, and yet another black, red, and blue eye. Kanaendesu has the ability to grant people's wishes. Although this ability is implied to have grown stronger over the years, it still appears to be limited. Many years before the events of the series, Kanaendesu was a small Vase Yo-kai who was abandoned by its owner after granting his wish. As a result, it became obsessed with the idea of granting all desires, wanting to fill the entire world with desire. At some point, during the Yo-kai Age of Discovery, it came into the possession of a Yo-kai Pirate called Billy, whom it enticed to look for treasure on a small, previously undiscovered island, which was then reconstructed by Billy to become Karakuri Island. Kanandesu's true goal was for Billy to hopefully unearth the Hidden Treasure of Banbarayar. At another point in time, Kanaendesu was sealed away by the royal family of an unnamed kingdom, until it was freed one day by Catleen's father, who wished to use it to fulfill his desires. Kanaendesu in return filled the kingdom with so much desire that it ended up being destroyed. Catleen, now as a Yo-kai, kept on chasing after Kanaendesu for years, trying to prevent another tragedy, but their final confrontation with one another ended up with it possessing her body and fusing with her. As a result, the Bundory Family has kept on chasing after them ever since. Profile Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Kanaendesu is first mentioned, but not named, in Chapter 1, where Indiana Jaws explains the story of Wandering Billy to the Busters. Kanaendesu, in its fused form with Catleen, is first seen in Chapter 8, with Dandory revealing to the Busters what it has done to their mother. In Chapter 10, the Busters and the Bundory Family have their final confrontation with Kanaendesu, with Jibanyan getting it to release Catleen by simply handing the Hidden Treasure of Banbarayar over to it, confident that he and his friends would still be able to beat it. Etymology "Kanaendesu" is taken from . It's also noteworthy that can also be used as the Japanese spelling of the English word "Death", which, given Kanaendesu's scythe weapon, might be intentional. Origin Kanaendesu invokes the idea of a wish-granting genie, while also possessing traits of a grim reaper. Trivia * Despite not being related to the Wicked Tribe in any way, Kanaendesu can summon possessed Wicked Classic Yo-kai from his mouth. * While most Final Bosses have a wicked grin on their faces, he seems not to possess one. * If excluding the possessed Catleen battle, Kanaendesu has the least phases among all Final Bosses of the Yo-kai Watch series, with a total of one phase only. Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Inanimate Object Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Category:Final Bosses Category:Non-playable Yo-kai Category:Antagonist Category:Golden Yo-kai Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Big Bosses Category:Male Characters Category:Yo-kai with four or more eyes